bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Plasmids: Incinerate!
Next on the list is Incinerate!. When fighting with a friend, this Plasmid's main utility would be as a "fire and forget" damage-over-time attack, allowing you to whittle down the health of stronger foes and letting you finish off the weaker ones while focusing on a different enemy. In addition, its contagiousness makes it an effective anti-crowd tool. As such, the following suggestions are geared towards progressive yet vast amounts of destruction. Level One *'Upgrade 1: Pure Flame.' Increases Incinerate!'s damage over time. Also causes the fire to glow blue instead of red (blue fire is purer and far hotter than red/yellow/orange fire). *'Upgrade 2: Trail of Fire.' Enemies hit with Incinerate! will set the ground around them on fire, and leave a flaming trail behind them which lasts a few seconds. *'Upgrade 3: Heated Weapons.' Hitting your partner with Incinerate! will temporarily cause all of their weapon-based attacks to set their target on fire. Level Two-A: Meteor Description: Charging up Incinerate! will allow you to project a huge ball of fire at high speed. Upon impact the fireball will explode, dealing a moderate amount of immediate damage and setting everything in the blast radius on fire. *'Upgrade 1: Deep Impact.' Increases your Meteor's blast radius. *'Upgrade 2: Meteor Shower.' Holding down the Plasmid attack button will allow you to throw three Meteors in quick succession, instead of having to charge up between each one. *'Upgrade 3: Greek Fire.' The fire from your Meteor lasts for much longer on the scenery. Level Two-B: Dragon's Breath Description: Charging up Incinerate! will allow you to continuously project a relatively short-ranged, wide stream of fire, draining your EVE as you use it. Deals a certain amount of instant damage in addition to the damage over time from the flames, kinda like the Chemical Thrower's Napalm. *'Upgrade 1: Wildfire.' Increases the range of Dragon's Breath. *'Upgrade 2: Chain Reaction.' Your Dragon's Breath can pass through multiple enemies and some forms of cover. *'Upgrade 3: Waterproof Flame.' Although enemies set on fire with Dragon's Breath will still try to put out the flames in water, the latter won't be able to extinguish the flames anymore. Level Two-C: Spontaneous Combustion Description: Charging up Incinerate! will temporarily turn you into a walking volcanic eruption. Flaming projectiles will repeatedly erupt from your body and fly out, setting anything they hit on fire. In addition, since this Plasmid causes you to burst into flames, you'll ignite anything you touch, including environmental hazards and enemies. However, you don't take any damage from this ability and you gain a temporary immunity to all fire-based effects you caused. *'Upgrade 1: Conflagration.' Increases the number of projectiles that erupt from your body while under the effects of Spontaneous Combustion. *'Upgrade 2: Slow Burn.' Increases Spontaneous Combustion's duration. *'Upgrade 3: Flamewalker.' While under the effects of Spontaneous Combustion your movement speed is increased and you gain an immunity to all movement-impairing effects. And another one done. What are your thoughts? Also, has anyone tried guessing what my two new secret Plasmids are on the new page? Back to the Plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts